Klungo
Klungo is the former assistant of Gruntilda and invents much of her equipment. Klungo is usually portrayed as an "Igor"-like character and appears to talk with a hiss every time he pronounces the letter "s" along with speaking improperly. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie'' In Banjo-Kazooie, Klungo plays a small role, only seen activating a machine to switch Grunty's ugliness and swap it for the young Tooty's beauty. He is later seen trying to push the rock off Grunty that fell off during the final fight with Banjo and Kazooie, starting the events of Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' Two months later in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Klungo creates Mecha-Grunty and tells Gruntilda to put her soul into the robot, starting the events of the game. He is also battled four times in the game with the first time him having the light blue force field as a new attack, second with the invisibility potion, third sending out red Germuloids, and the fourth and final battle with him has him sending out green Germuloids. After battling him four times along with defeating Mecha-Grunty, Grunty's soul goes back into her body and she demands that Klungo sends a note for her sisters (Mingella and Blobbelda) to lift the boulder off of her, starting the events of Banjo-Tooie. ''Banjo-Tooie'' A year and eight months later in Banjo-Tooie, Klungo continues to try and move the rock until he gives up and calls Grunty's sisters come and release Grunty from her accidental grave. She leaves Klungo behind to deal with Banjo. He fights Banjo on three separate occasions, only to get beaten by Banjo and beaten by Grunty every time, becoming more and more battered and bruised by his appearance. He appears to have some knowledge of magic as in each fight he utilizes homemade potions to help give him an edge: a red one that makes him larger, a blue one that makes copies of him, a green one that makes him invisible, and a yellow one he throws at Banjo to damage him (the first three potions are randomly selected at the start of each fight; the yellow one is always used). After the third fight, he becomes so battered and bruised that he begins to worry that "Mrs. Klungo won't want him anymore. In response, he quits working for Grunty to seek his fortune in making "sssstupid video gamessss." Now reformed, he later goes to Bottles the Mole's house with King Jingaling to party with Bottles and his family and celebrate Banjo's initial victory over Grunty (ironically, Banjo and co. are left to deal with the witch and miss out on the whole thing). He ends up falling asleep after eating all the food in the house; by this time his bruises have healed completely. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Klungo reappears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts where he retired from being Gruntilda's assistant and went on to making video games such as Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World. His place was taken over by Piddles who then became Gruntilda's assistant. He also owns an arcade in Showdown Town. Personality Klungo is often shown to be slow and stupid, saying sentence fragments and referring to himself in third-person. He is shown to be very obedient to Gruntilda, as after each fight, he proclaims how he hopes his mistress punishes him for his failure. Gallery Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Enemies Category:Banjo-Kazooie Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Category:Banjo-Pilot Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Banjo-Kazooie Allies Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Male characters